


Alone Time

by Myrtilos



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Nohr | Conquest Route, Only brief mentions of other characters, Rare Pair, Riding, Sex In An Office, That doesn't matter though, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtilos/pseuds/Myrtilos
Summary: Corrin and Iago finally get some time alone in his office.
Relationships: Macbeth | Iago/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 11





	Alone Time

Corrin stood outside of Iago’s office, waiting for him to arrive as she had been sent to discuss military strategy with him. The most she knew of came from the unending chess games she played with her servants, seeing as she had never had much to do until now, and advice from an experienced strategist would be quite helpful to further her advances.

She was sent away by a servant after nearly twenty minutes, because Iago had been caught up in another meeting and was unsure of when it would end. He did leave a note, claiming he would contact her once he was free. Which, she had to admit, was rare. Being a sycophant and a strategist was hard work after all.

After days of waiting she finally received a note, inviting her to his study.

When she arrived at his office the door was unlocked and a maid was preparing tea before leaving as Iago read through the stacks of paper at his desk. Corrin was never sure what was on them, seeing as he never let her read them. Maybe they were spy reports, or harvest recordings, they could be tactical strategies active generals were using, perhaps they were something totally different. She didn’t mind, everyone had their secrets and it wouldn’t be fair of her to pry.

Once the maid was gone he got up to lock the door, and then silently returned to the desk to resume his work. Before he could sit down, Corrin had him pressed against the desk, hands on either side of him. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting?” she asked, not expecting a real answer.

“I’m not sure,” he responded, “how long has it been?”

“Too long,” she answered, a more playful tone bleeding into her voice as she pressed closer to him, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes.

His hands came to rest on her waist and she moved to grab him by the collar of his shirt, to pull him in for a kiss. She swiped at his lower lip with her tongue, and he opened his mouth to let her in. 

Iago lifted Corrin up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, continuing the kiss. He set her ass down on the edge of his desk. He broke the kiss to nip at her jaw and soothe her with his tongue. From there he made his way down to her legs with Corrin pushing his shoulders, his hands caressing every inch of skin he could reach as he went.Eventually he was between her thighs, kissing at the skin that was exposed by her outfit.

They both thought the holes in the thighs of her leggings were strange, but they made things oh so convenient, so they didn’t mind so much.

“What are you waiting for?” Corrin asked, tangling her fingers into his hair, hoping to pull him closer to where she wanted him to be, feeling impatient considering they hadn’t had any time to be alone in a week and she felt ready to go.

In response he slid a finger into her panties and slowly began to thumb her clit, when Corrin let out a quiet gasp he answered, “I was hoping we could take our time today.”

Corrin hummed in response, not quite pleased, but curious about his plans.

He stroked her from her entrance to her clit with his thumb one last time before pushing her panties aside to replace his thumb with his mouth. He began with flat, broad strokes that caused Corrin to pull his hair a bit and tighten her thighs around him. 

Gradually the feeling got stronger and stronger until she had to let go of his hair with one hand and use it to hold herself up on the edge of the desk. The hand left in his hair tightened its grip as she got closer to orgasming. She was becoming breathless and needy and demanding he continue his ministrations. 

When she came her legs tightened around his head before relaxing against his shoulders. He let go of her panties and kissed her inner thighs waiting for her to come down from her orgasm.

Iago stood up from between her thighs, fingers gently grasping at her hips, his thumbs stroking the fabric covering her thighs.

Corrin wrapped her arms around his neck, gently pulling him in for a kiss. She then began to slide down from the desk and push Iago into the chair, moving to straddle his hips with her knees on either side. She slipped her thumbs into his waistband and pushed down, revealing his already stiff cock. She stroked the shaft a couple times and circled the tip with her thumb, causing him to let out quiet sounds of pleasure. 

She kept kissing him and teasing him with her hands until he began to leak precum. When he got to that point she lined him up with her and slowly slid down until she reached the base.

Iago stroked her hips and waist with his hands, waiting until she had adjusted to the fullness of having him inside of her before kissing her jaw and asking her to move. 

She began to move and Iago placed his hand over her thigh so he could thumb her clit. They continued like that until Corrin came and had to take a moment to breath before resuming and finished Iago off.

They sat like that for a bit, Iago still inside her, until she moved to get up and find the cloths Iago kept for cleanup. 

After destroying the evidence of their activities by throwing the cloth into the fire and adjusting her leggings, Corrin climbed into Iago’s lap, spent and content. “We should do this more often,” she said.

“And risk my head if we get caught?” Iago asked.

Corrin hummed in response, “maybe that isn’t worth it.” as she snuggled in closer, trying to be as cozy as possible seeing as this was one of their rare to spend time together without risking the wrath of the royal family.

“Since we’re done with that I guess we should discuss strategies for the upcoming battles to show we actually had a meeting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wrote this, but I hope someone else enjoys it.


End file.
